


Cruel Things To Do

by ZebraLily112



Series: Mini Adventures [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, books are weapons, slight Clint abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: Inspired by a Garfield comic strip. Clint decides to play loud music despite the fact two of his teammates are trying to enjoy quiet hobbies. What will happen?





	Cruel Things To Do

Though no one really thought about it, even the Avengers had hobbies. In many ways they were different from most people, but they weren't completely different. The Avengers had down-time every so often and they used that time constructively with their favorite hobbies. They would train off and on, but all the Avengers enjoyed having time to relax and enjoy themselves, it was only natural.

Most of the Avengers spent their time off at Avengers Tower, each one having their own floor and do whatever they wanted to. Whichever member was there seemed to have their own way of enjoying their free time. Thor would go to Asgard most of the time, Bruce would be in his lab, but if he Hulked-out there was a special 'play room' for the large green guy. Clint either went to the archery range or hang around the tower, Tony was mainly in his workshop, or he would treat Pepper to a special date night. Natasha would clean her arsenal of weapons until they were to her liking and catch up on her reading. Steve would either cook in the large kitchen, read books Natasha told him about, or work on his sketches. All in all, free time was well spent for all of them.

Today was no different either, the tower was content without too much needless noise going on, which was fine by the one's enjoying a quiet hobby. The only noise was Clint turning on the radio in the kitchen while he grabbed a cup of coffee and began reading a magazine at the table. Normally there would be noise and music coming from Tony's workshop, but the inventor had decided to take Pepper out on a date, which was more than okay since the two hadn't been on a date in quite a few weeks. Thor was gone for a while, Bruce was up to usual in his lab, so Natasha and Steve were the only ones nearby. The two sat in the common room quietly with Natasha sitting in a recliner chair reading a book and Steve was seated on the couch sketching in his favorite sketchbook, his collection of pencils sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Finishing up that sketch of Central Park, Steve?" Natasha asked

"Finally, yes." Steve replied "Finding things that you can use on the field?"

Natasha smirked "Oh yeah."

Steve chuckled as he continued to sketch out the beautiful landscape of Central Park, he had gone there a few weeks ago and started the sketch... and now he was finally getting around to finishing it.

"Just be sure that you don't use anything dangerous off the field Natasha." Steve stated

"I guarantee nothing." Natasha replied with a wider smirk

Steve merely smiled as Natasha turned the page in her book, the two's attention was lifted suddenly when the music in the kitchen was turned up. Steve instantly wrinkled his nose at the sound of the music and Natasha grimaced visibly.

"He calls that music?" Steve asked "Sounds like someone running over a pile of discarded marching band instruments."

"Unfortunately he likes it." Natasha replied shifting "Barton, could you turn that down a bit?"

The archer snorted "Why should I? Stark isn't here to tell me otherwise, if you don't like it, go somewhere else."

"You have only one other warning Barton." Natasha stated "Turn down the music!"

"I'm allowed to enjoy myself." Clint said "You and Cap can find another place to be boring."

Steve rolled his eyes as Natasha gave an irritated sigh as she closed her copy of: 101 Cruel Things to Do and threw it toward the kitchen. Natasha smiled when she heard the book hit something.

"OW!" Clint yelped

"Number 102." Natasha said smiling wider

Steve chuckled as he moved the coffee table back to its original spot, his sketch finally finished. Before the super solider could stand up and stretch, Clint came into the room with Natasha's book in his hand. Natasha could hardly hold back a laugh when she saw a bump on the side of Clint's head, when it came to Steve's attention he did his best not to break in laughter. Clint tossed the book to the side carelessly, but Natasha expertly caught it before it hit the floor.

"Happy now?" Clint asked

Hearing no loud music coming from the kitchen, Natasha nodded and opened her book to the exact page she had been on before she threw it.

"Extremely." Natasha replied


End file.
